At Our Worlds End
by Black Vendetta
Summary: A war, between Mobius and Earth. A war that evryone lost. Now, after awaking from a deep sleep, a group of Army Rangers must survive the Hellish wastesland, or have it be their grave... COD4 with a fallout Twist


Writers note: this is a strictly OC story, if you got a problem with OC's. Then deal with it.

This Story is also a triple Cross Over, Call of Duty, Sonic the Hedgehog, And Fallout whatever.

Chapter one: The war that ended all wars.

"… Hey! Hey! Damnit Paul!" Angry shouts were heard from the other side of a closed and locked steel Bunker door, inside a ruined building. "You know what. Fuck this, this crowbar is getting us nowhere… someone please hand me that breach charge…ok…got it, its set."

You sure you know what you're doing, privet? Those things are made for getting us in. not out." A rough voice said from inside the bunker.

"Hey, it's either we rot in here, or rot out THERE. And I would like to see the landscape one more time before my DNA gets more twisted then a kitten with a ball of yarn from radiation Sickness. Ok? So sir, please let me do my job." The voice said, laced with cockiness.

"'sigh' ok, Damnit. Just get us out of here." The rough voice said again.

"All right, now everyone please back the fuck up and hold on to your shit because little ol Paul is getting us out of here!" the voice shouted, now with a natural Texan accent.

BOOOSHM!

… Silence and then footsteps.

The door remained intact.

"Screw this," a calmer more intense voice spoke now, with hint of annoyance in it. The door groaned, and some latches clicked. And then it slowly rotated open, like a vault door.

"Have you ever, thought that maybe. The door was already… oh I don't know… UNLOCKED." It yelled.

"And that, a bunker… IS MENT TO BE RESISTANT? TO EXPLOSIVES." It continued.

"Yeah Paul, Mike is right you know. And for an explosives expert you're pretty thick." A woman's voice piped up.

"….thatswhatshesaid." the Texan voice interrupts.

"You do know that she is right." Another woman's voice also agrees.

"Oh screw all of you. SCREW all of you." The voice shouts.

"Well if you're all done with your bickering I suggest that we get the hell out of here." The rough voice says. "Or do we want to go back to the hyper-sleep pods. But I don't think they'll work now that the power finally ran out? I told you this wasn't the best idea."

"Damnit sir it was our only chance, we all agreed to wait out the radiation!" somebody yells.

"Yeah, let's get out of this bunker. It's getting musty in here."

A group of eight men and women exit the reinforced bunker, stretching their legs and arms. And looking around them, at the inside of the ruined building.

"Well… this place got trashed…" the man with the Texan accent said, he was a lean guy that looked about 29 years old. He had blue eyes and red hair. And a rank of privet.

"Tell me about it Paul, its burnt to hell good thing this bunker and Hyper sleep Pods were here or else that fire would've gotten us for sure…" a man with blue eyes and black hair, with a thoughtful complexion on his face, that showed the eyes of a strategist. He was 34 years old, a privet second class. And his name was Samuel

Then a female walked up to them, a 29 year old women, black eyes and hair. And a privet, known as Amy. "So you two just gona stand there, our come with the rest of the group were leaving." She told them.

The two followed her to the door, where the other five were standing, "so any ideas on what we should do sir?" the man with the calm voice spoke, he was lean and athletic, Caucasian, and had blue eyes with brown hair. And was named Mike, a Master sergeant that looked around 34 years old. And was taking off his combat helmet and breathing a sigh of relief.

The man standing next to him, an intimidating African American named Will, with brown eyes and black hair that was cut clean under his army hat. And his rank, Captain, around 40 years old too. "Well sergeant, for one we need to find out if there are any other Rangers out their… "He spoke calmly.

"We should leave now though, before little Tommy here shits himself again." A man named Steven said, Steven was a big 37 year old, with brown eyes and blond hair, and the rank of Corporal.

And Tommy, the guy next to him, was 35 years old, green eyes and black hair, and wore the rank of corporal second class; Tommy slapped Steve on the back of the head.

"Hey knock it off you two! Can we just get going?" a woman spoke up.

"Ah, come on Tina let us have some fun." Steve spoke up.

Tina, 33 years old, with green eyes and blond hair. And was the group's medic, and was a corporal.

Tina rolled her eyes, "whatever, now let's get that door open to start with. She spoke.

Will and Mike tried nudging the door, but found it blocked by something on the other side.

"Gona have to push harder Mike," will told him, and Mike shrugged off his M-4 Combat rifle, and shoved it up against the door, and blasted the door, while slowly making a circle the size of a tire with it. It took two mags full of thirty two bullets but it worked and with a little banging, the hole was large enough for him to look outside.

He stuck his head back in and said, "Well the doors blocked by a fallen tree, we can get through but it'll take some time to push it away."

"No need Mike, I got it covered." Samuel said as he walked to the door and dropped a stick of C-4 through the hole. "Now I suggest that we all take a step back…" and with some hurrying of feet away from the door. A boom echoed through the building, and the door was blasted off its hinges.

"Never go with the subtle path my dad always used to say, and so far it worked out well for me…" Samuel shouted cheerily.

As the group filed out through the hole in the wall, they took stock.

They all had standard issue M-9 side arms, and M-4's, Will had an AT-4 missile launcher, modified so it could be reloaded.

Tommy, is a Ranger Scout Sniper, and carried laser designator Binoculars and a Barrette .50 Cal.

Steven, is the teams LMG gunner, and had a SAW on him, him being the Machine Gunner and all.

Tina, being the team's medic, had mainly medical gear, but did have a M-4 with a Undrebarrle Shotgun

Everyone else had an M-4, but Mike did have 40MML Grenade attachment, Amy on the other hand, carried an M-16A2, with a grip.

But Paul, Bing the Demolitions expert, had a MGL-140 Grenade Launcher, and the standard M-4.

Put that all together and you got Rangers.

"So, like what you see. Amy said looking around. It was Washington DC all right, but ruined. The sky was grey and overcast. The buildings were destroyed and crumbling around them. Not an intact one in sight. Sand blew along the streets, cracked with age.

The Captain looked around at the landscape. "Damn… how could've this happened… Anybody know how long we've been out? I'm surprised nobody sent out the Activation signal for the wake up protocol on our Pods…" Will shook his head in amazement.

"Whoa…" Steve gasped softly, looking around. Kicking a rock near his foot. "Dude, everything's busted up bad man… you think anything is still alive?" he asked will.

"Don't know corporal. As far as I can't see one intact building for miles. Nothing but sand, trees, and cement." He whispers. Like the enemy is all around them.

"You think we'll be able to reach command sir?" Mike asks, checking his rifle and flicking it to safe.

The Captain pulls out a radio, and flicks it to a frequency. "This is the twenty second ranger division, task force one o two. Does anyone read me?" he speaks into the radio, he takes his finger off the transmitter, and listens.

Nothing but static.

"That answer your question sergeant?" he says calmly.

"So what do we do now sir?" Amy says, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I remember seeing a command post a few miles north when we were riding here, if we can find a car or something we can get there sir?" Tina suggests, "We can make good time to. All the fuzz is dead." She smirks.

"No cop, don't stop ey?" Mike laughs.

The captain nods, "good idea ma'am, ok, so where the heck can we find something?" he says, looking around, anything with wheels was either rusted or blown up.

"Hey, there's a parking lot under that building, and it looks intact still. Maybe we can find something in there." Paul shouts, running over to a nearby mall.

The rest of the group follows him, fanning out in a combat formation.

They walk into the dark underground garage, sandbags were piled up as walls and barbed wire was laced in front of them, a small check point was set up. Scorched remains of a skeleton were strung out in its final moments of agony on the pavement.

The group walked around it, Will spotted a dog tag around its neck, and he bent down, and then removed it from its bones in a calm gesture, finally putting the un-named man to rest for all eternity.

Will continue with the group, Paul pointed to the corner of the lot, there lied a black BMW van. It was the only one in the lot un-damaged.

"Ah hell, you gota be kidding me…" Mike shouted, "That thing gets only twenty to the gallon!"

"Hey!" Steve shouts back. "Two words. Leg-room."

"Private, that thing will run out of gas before we get anywhere NEAR that outpost." Will shouts with a condescending tone. What are you thinking?"

The Captain walks over to a somewhat beat up Toyota van. "This thing will do" he says.

Paul shakes his head. "But sir, those things break pretty easy and I don't think it went through this war without damage. He says tapping the deep dents in it. "But dude, a BMW can survive anything, and we can scavenge some gas tanks. They're everywhere. And don't forget the reason we went into that bunker in the first place." He points out.

"Stow it Private, were taking this. It'll save time." Mike yells. The group piles in, but Paul is left without room.

"Uh, guys you do know that there's no room left for me…"

"Then get in the trunk." Tommy suggests.

"You guys really do have something against me." He mutters as he pops open the trunk and climbs in cursing.

The Rangers chuckled, as Paul tried getting the trunk open, but the rusted lock wouldn't budge.

Mike was behind the wheel, he popped off the compartment under the wheel, and hotwired the thing.

The engine roared, and Mike took hold of the wheel and backed out of the lot.

They drove out into the overcast sky, thunder is heard over head, and it starts to rain.

"Uh? Guys?" Paul calls from the back of the trunk. "It's leaking in here…" he complains.

"Deal with it." Tommy laughs as he reaches forward and flicks on the radio.

Mike looks back at Tom, confused. "Tom, what are you doing, there's nothing around for miles." Mike takes the van around a turn, and the group took a collective gasp at what they saw.

A desert, golden plains, the street disappeared as the van rolled onto flat sand. Small buildings could be seen as dots in the sand, mountains peaked far in the distance, and sparse trees came into view here and there.

Some road signs gave the team an idea of where they're going. Tina took it all in, "it's a wasteland, this whole area is busted." She whispers.

Tommy reached for the radio on the car again, and tunes it back and forth. "Maybe we can pick up a distress call or somthin…."

"Tom, it's not going to-"Mike is cut off as a voice came over the radio.

'…_-And that Concludes today's weather, now we move onto an announcement. Let it be known that more Crusaders of the Pure troops have been seen around the abandon west side of New York. Better watch yourself if you go there, I'm David Lance and your listening to The Daily Skimmy, from the Wildcats!, and coming up next after more wasteland tales, we talk with Rick steves who will tell you how to not get eaten by a Paravox…-'_

Tom looked at Mike and then re tuned the radio. And another voice came over the air.

'…_- Again today the Town Known as East wood groves, was attacked again by the Sons of the Ark. But all efforts failed as our brave knights held them back from the gates. The aggression from the sons is from the refusal of the city not converting to the sons of the ark beliefs. Children, by warned that if one of their missionaries ever comes to your gates please notify the local Knights of Order outpost, or one even one of the wildcat non believers, who do have good intentions even if they lack enlightment. The sons of the Ark are NOT your friends my children…. Also reports of increasing numbers of Reaver's have been confirmed in the central downtown…-' _

Tommy tunes the radio one last time, and another voice came over it.

'…_- The filthy tainted scum of the so called, 'Knights Of Order' and the degenerate Wildcats, once more fall beneath our Holy wrath, as the unrighteous are crushed, and burn in hell, the settlement of the lonely flats in the eastern burning Plaines, bordering the forsaken city, is now ours, and will be cleansed of the filth that once blasphemed in its walls! Our cause is just! And we will not stop till our light shines into the shadows and blinds the non-believing scum!'_

Mike quickly turned off the radio, and the car slid to a halt in the sand.

"What the hell is up with this shit man? What was all that crap? Sons of the ark? The Wildcats? Crusaders of the pure? Reaver's? Paravox? Knights of Order? WHAT THE FUCK?" Paul shouted In the trunk. ". And my ass is getting wet!"

"Stow it boy." The captain yelled. "Why'd you stop?" he turned and looked at mike.

Mike got out of the car, it had stopped raining. The others got out with him. Mike crawled up behind a sand mound, and peeked over the top of it.

The others crawled up with him, "speak of the fucking devil… isn't that, the Lonely Flats thing that guy was yapping on about?" Steve pointed.

About 30 yards in front of them, was a small town filled with homes, and surrounded by a concrete wall, that was slightly worn. And in the middle of the town was a large skyscraper, that had outcroppings built onto it. in the front of the fortified town, was a gate with people dressed in black cloaks, or black jackets with a white cross painted on the back of them.

And a billboard next to the town with white paint on it, and black letters read:

_Welcome to Lonely Flats! Enjoy your stay! All welcome! No violence within the walls please!_

Amy took out a pair of binoculars, and held them up to her eyes, "yeah they have guns, let's go check it out" she suggested.

Will Nodded, "Ok men, let's go take a look. See if we can get directions. But stay frosty, Mike, take Sam Tina and Amy, and move up to that wall on my left flank, if things go bad help us out. Steve, follow up on the rear of me, and Paul, and suppress anybody who doesn't like us with you MG. Tommy, you stay up here on this hill."

The Rangers stood up and walked down the hill, flicking the safeties off on their weapons, Will walked in front of the group, and called out to the two men standing in front of the gates.

"HELLO!" he called, the two men standing in front of the gates. Will waved at the two men, the two men turned around and raised up two AK-47's at will.

Paul and Steve walked up to their Commander hands on there guns.

"Who are you!" one of the men shouted loudly, walking out from behind the barricade. "What are you doing on our holy soil?"

"I'm Captain Will, Army Ranger. And who are you?" Will asked

The man spat on the ground, "The Crusaders of the Pure do not answer questions of the Non-Believing Scum! Lay down your weapons and kneel!" the guard yelled.

Will had been calm and polite up until this point.

"And by what authority do you have to make me do so?" Will barked. The guard chuckled at this, and two more of the Crusaders came out to investigate the shouting. Both of them carrying Hunting Rifles.

Footsteps were then heard approaching the gates, and then cries. Another one of the 'Crusaders of the pure' walked out restraining a crying little girl in torn clothing; a man was also being restrained, and was apparently the girl's father it seemed to the Rangers.

"Hey, Hey! What are you doing?" Will asked,

His question went un-answered. As the girl was dumped onto the sand, and so was her father, the newest Crusader took out a sawed off shot gun and aimed it at the two. The girl started crying into her father's arms.

Seeing a Civilian being harmed in this manner. Will shouted and raised his M-4 to his shoulder aiming it at the Crusader with the shot gun. Mike and his group ran out from around the Corner, guns raised. The Rangers formed up in a circle around the five Crusaders.

"SURRENDER OR DIE!" Mike shouted threateningly.

Having suddenly been outgunned the guards took a step back, and Paul went around and threw the Crusaders rifles and shotgun in a pile to the side. Tina bent down to the man and child, and reached into her medical pack.

"GET. ON YOUR KNEES." Mike Shouted, forcing all five crusaders onto their knees.

"Sergeant! Take your team and clear out this place! Me Paul and Tina will Guard these Zealots, Steve go with them!" Will Barked out the orders, and herded the Crusaders into a group Tina was busy taking care of the two civilians.

Mike raced through the gates with Steve, Amy, Sam, and Paul close behind him, the old houses had make shift repairs done to them, and the place was small, about eight blocks in a square formation centered around the skyscraper, with metal planks jetting out from it in places, with houses built on them.

"Go, go, go, go! On me!" Mike shouted, as the team raced through the sandy streets. Up ahead of them, it became street to street fighting. As two Crusaders ran around the corner two blacks ahead of them. Mike kicked over a bench and crouched behind it, and fired off three shots on his M-4, nailing one crusader in the chest and then the head.

Mike heard the thunderous rattle of Steves SAW, and then saw part of a brick wall be chipped as a Crusader fell dead from behind it. The Team started moving again, "CONTACT, SECOND FLOOR BALCONY!" Paul Shouted as he fired on Full auto on his M-4, killing a Crusader.

"hey! Killing these guys doesn't hurt you will if you keep thinkin of them as Commies!" Paul laughed and he quickly placed two shots into the heads of two crusaders.

"Whatever turns you on Paul?" Sam Yelled from covered wall in an alleyway.

"Just keep firing!" Mike shouted as he put out five more rounds from the bench.

"All clear, move up!" Steve shouted.

Mike led the group to the skyscraper, and the team met heavy resistance at its doors.

Mike grabbed Paul and Amy and threw the two behind a raised flower bed, and dragged Steve and Sam with him into a old grocery store, that was still intact and two stories tall. Just in time as a hail of machine gun fire flew past them, "Close one." Sam sighed,

An explosion was heard outside as a bright orange fire ball erupted outside, the three rushed to the rooftop, and saw Paul Aiming his MGL-140 Downrange, and the burnt remains of the MG Nest and burning body parts of three Crusaders.

"Contact ten! Counting five! Weapons hot!" said Steve.

BOOOOM! Went Paul's 140.

"Scratch that! No contact ten! Weapons cold!" said Steve

Fire erupted from the right of the sky scraper as Crusaders rushed out of buildings and alleys, firing at the Rangers.

Mike aimed at a large cluster of Crusaders and slammed down the trigger as he burned through the entire 35 round mag, he saw the Crusaders stumble and collapse, and one had his arm torn off as he screamed bloody murder and fell as his head was torn off from one round of Amy's' M16A2.

Steve swung his saw around and cut the now Fleeing Crusaders in half with his heavy Caliber Machine gun, finishing off some who tried to crawl the rest of the way with a few more spurts.

"You know, Paul was right. It does make it easier to think there commies." Mike nodded hefting his m-4 onto his shoulder.

The rangers regrouped outside the Skyscraper, and tried the door, locked.

Mike pounded his fist on the door, and shouted. "HEY! Is anyone in there? Those Crusader guys are dead! Anyone hear me?"

Mike heard locks being undone and stuff being moved around on the other side, and then the door was gingerly opened, and a Man stepped out, eventually more and more people filed out of the tower. Mike guessed around two hundred and eighty max. One of the town's people walked up to Mike and shook his hand vigorously.

"Thank you so much! We owe you our lives! Those Crusaders of the Pure Kept sending missionaries here every day, but the local Wildcats kept them away, but then they stopped coming, and we think they took out the Wildcat Outpost just up the street, and then they come here and started killing us, we took shelter in the tower, barricaded it, and they kept trying to get it… that's when you guys showed up. Who are you?" the man asked.

"Were Army rangers, I'm Master sergeant Mike, and these are my men. There are three more of us just outside this place, our medic is treating two of your people, but we could use some help." Mike said.

"Anything for you guys."

"Can you tell me how long ago the war was? The great war between Mobius and earth." Mike asked simply.

"What….? Everyone knows that… it was over seventy years ago." The man said, confused.

"Mike looked at his team who started whispering to one another.

…..

The Rangers regrouped outside of the lonely Flats town gates. The leader of the settlement thanked them greatly for4 their efforts, and even told them about the locale area, gave them a map. And scavenged ammo crates.

The team found out, that the Crusaders are people who lived in a huge underground survival bunker, and when they emerged after the war, they became Christian Zealots, and grew in numbers greatly. They set up their own radio station, and now rule much of downtown DC.

They also learned of the two other major groups in the wasteland, the Wildcats and the Order.

The order is also a Christian group, but they are the opposite of the Pure, they try to stop them, by protecting civilians, but nobody knows who they really are, except that they are possibly good guys.

The Wildcats, are considered the Wastelands only hope, they are a band of rebels, who are almost everywhere in the wastes, they take not much offensive action, but they have eyes and ears everywhere, and no a lot about the wasteland. And are heavily armed like the other two factions.

The Wildcats have been around for a long time, and lots of settlements support them, but they have trouble dealing with the pure and other lesser known factions at times.

The Rangers got into their van, and with a final wave, they drove off into the sandy

…..

A finger twitched, in a dark, cold, and unforgiving place, a twitch that lit the life of its body. A place unknown to it, and a quest that will be revealed to it. and the horrors, that will haunt it.

END CHAPTER ONE.

R&R.


End file.
